One night can change it all!
by Benson14
Summary: After a hard Case Olivia and Elliot try to find ways to cope with their stress!This is my first fic I hope you all like it as much as I do!


**Chapter 1**

Augest 29 2006 11:38pm

It was a ruff three weeks for Detective Benson and Stabler. They were on a hunt for Richard Maloni a pedophile who raped over 20 little girls. It was so hard to get enough evidence against him because he was very meticulous. He terrified these girls so much only 2 girls could ID him.

"I'm so happy this asshole is in jail, and by the way nice little welcoming beating you gave him El"

"Well you know how I like to give the bad guys a nice welcoming to their new home"

They both start to laugh until they hear Elliot's stomach grumble

"I guess I'm hungry… um did you want to get something to eat?"

"Um sure but I don't really know what's open on a Sunday night at 11:30?"

"well it your up for it there's this new restaurant opening up called _late night lovers_ um we could go there…um it's suppose to be fancy?"

"are you asking me on a date Stabler….because if you are I will accept"

"Great… well it is kinda formal so if you want me to drop you off at your house to get ready then I'll swing by and pick you up?"

"That could work lets say around 12:30"

"12:30!…..um how about 12:00"

"you have to be kidding do you know how long it takes me to get ready, I'm a lady not a child plus I want to look good for our _first date_"

Elliot started to blush, because he was so excited that she was calling it a date. He's been having feeling for Olivia for such a long time but he didn't want to tell her because he didn't think she felt the same way about him, but he's been longing her for some time now even more so after his divorce.

"ok lets make a compromise 12:15"

"fine… but don't complain if I look like crap"

"Oh trust me that could never happen"

With Elliot's compliment that made her blush. Olivia was thinking how great it would be to go out with Elliot and look nice it was going to feel like a real date something she hadn't had in a long time.

As they were driving to Olivia's apartment Olivia was fittling with her keys

"what are you doing" Elliot asked with confusion written all over his face

"Hang on…_stupid piece of shit come off…_ Ok here" She handed Elliot two keys with a big smile on her face "This one is for my building door and the other is for my apartment door don't lose then because I only have one extra set"

"Thanks" Elliot said as he added them to his keychain ring and he started to get butterflies in his stomach "Ok so I'll pick you up at 12:15 If your not at the front I'll come up"

"Ok see you then"

And with that she headed to the elevator and went to her apartment

"Ok major brain fart what am I going to wear, I have to look major hot tonight. That's funny I never really cared what I wore so much before on a date. Ok this…. No too dark…umm…ha too long…great now I'm thinking I need to look like a slut…perfect...now earrings…. Set out makeup….shoes… braw and panties…ok I'm so wearing these there the perfect birthday gift from Casey I can finally use…all that's left to do is shower…oh shit it's 12:00 I have to hurry"

"Wow I really love that I'm a guy so little to choose from either the black tux or the blue one or the brown one… I love it…um ok the black one I hear black goes with everything and it also looks nice on my ass…ahh I love my ass.. This is weird I'll talking to my self what ever…shit it's 12:00, 5 minute shower then get my ass over there she'll be pissed if I'm late"

Elliot rushed out of his house, ran to the store bought some flowers and made it to her apartment just in time. He realized she wasn't in the front so he parked the car and made his way up to the 5 floor. Olivia just finished showering and got her MP3 player and pun it on full blast and started lotioning herself. Elliot put the hey in the door and called her name once then twice, he then moved and started to look for her. It was so quite in her house he was wondering if she went downstairs because also no lights were on. He made his way through the living room then he went in her room and noticed clothes laid out on her bed and he raised a eye brow, because all her lights were off and it was very silent. He looked to his left then to his right and saw the bathroom door shut and he started to think the worst so he had his gun drawn and opened the door and yelled freeze, and to his surprise Olivia was alive and naked rubbing lotion and her leg the was raised on the counter.

"Ahhh...hun …get out!!!"

Elliot woke from his daze and walked backward clicking the lights off and the fan turning on and because his ass is so big he pushed in the lock

"Oh my goy I'm so sorry I thought something was wrong and…

"and now you've seen me naked open the door and flick on the lights"

"where are there and the door is locked"

"how the hell did you manage to do that ok don't move and 'ill do it"

Because the washroom was so small as she went by Elliot her boobs grazed his chest that immediately gave him a response that she felt on her leg so she pushed him away well turning on the lights. Elliot then tripped and her towel must have got stuck because then fell on top of him.

"ok so this is so embarrassing" Olivia said as she go up

"um I really didn't see anything"

"please you were staring…umm… Ok lets just for get this and go get something to eat.. You wait in the living room"

Elliot followed his orders and made his way to the living room. 5 minutes later Olivia came out of her room, and Elliot's jaw just dropped at the sight of he. She was wearing a emerald green dress that had a slit all the way up to her hip and it was v-neck open back with chandelier earrings and about 6 inch heals to die for.

"Elliot stop drooling"

"Um… yeh ..so WOW…you look…um… Gorgeous, these are for you"

"Aww lilies thank you.. And you look not bad your self that tux suits your ass" Olivia started to giggle a little at what she just said

They both started to blush

"…So dinner" Elliot said trying to break to silence

On the drive over there it was silent, they arrived around 1:00 because of traffic surprisingly and because of the little incident that just happened and Olivia's apartment they were seated and ordered

"wow this place is expensive"

"well my date deserves the best"

"I have a question for you why did you have your gun draw in my place"

Elliot began to turn a little red remembering what happened "um.. I called out your name twice and no one wandered and all your lights were off and is got a little worried so I started to do a sweep and I came to your bedroom and saw that you bathroom door was shut and I got a little worried so I opened, and to me relief you were ok…and why did you have all your lights off?"

"Oh…well I like to conserve energy"

With that they both started to laugh

TBC

If you guys want more can you tell me and tell me if it's alright tanks so much 3

Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
